Much Ado About Mass Effect
by Maya Aodhan
Summary: Three turians come on board the Normandy on its maiden voyage. Their business is shrouded in mystery. LC Aina Shepard and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams must work together with CSec Agent Garrus Vakarian when things go really wrong on a mission to Eden Prime.
1. Chapter 1

"Two Spectres? Why the hell is that necessary?" Lieutenant Commander Aina Shepard linked her fingers behind her head and tilted her chair back.

"No idea, Shepard." Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams slapped the heat sink home to check the mechanism of the gun she had cleaned.

"That's just ridiculous. Unless there is some other bullshit going on that they aren't telling us." Shepard swung back on her chair.

"Well, they are all turian. Maybe they are checking out their investment?" Ash secured the weapon gently in its locker.

"Hah. Only one who cares about that are Admirals with more stars on their jackets than years spent on the ground in combat." Shepard's laugh echoed in the yawning chasm of the Normandy's engineering bay.

"Cares about what?" The dual toned voice heralded the entry of a grim looking turian with royal blue clan markings on his face.

The legs of Shepard's chair thudded down, and unlike Ash, she did not look the slightest shamefaced to be caught gossiping.

"Why a bunch of high end Council types want to come for a jaunt on the Normandy's maiden voyage to the stars." It was hard to miss the sarcasm.

"The 'high end types', as you put it, Lieutenant Commander, have their own business. Which means it is none of yours." The turian strode forward.

"You have no idea what they are doing, do you?" Shepard's insolent mouth curved in a mocking smile.

The blue eyes narrowed.

Shepard's green eyes crinkled with amusement. "I have to wonder just why you are here, CSec. Aren't you a long way from the safe little corridors of your Citadel?"

The turian took another menacing step forward. Shepard leapt to her feet. She barely came up to his chin. Muscular though she was, it looked as though he could snap her like a twig.

"Cool it, you two!" Ash's voice quavered with uncertainty. "Shepard, you know what the Captain said. You don't want to be thrown in the brig again for fighting."

Shepard stared up into the bright gaze, the flare of combat dying from her eyes. She unclenched her fist and the faint glow of her biotics faded.

"Yeah. Right." Shepard said as she took a deliberate step back.

The turian snorted. "Just stay out of my way."

Shepard held up both her hands, the scars and callouses a harsh reminder of her life. "You got it, CSec."

"Vakarian."

"What?"

"My name is Garrus Vakarian."

"I don't care." Shepard said coolly, sitting back down on her chair.

The turian abruptly turned and strode back to the elevator, slamming his fist on the sensor.

"What the hell was that?" Ash demanded, wiping her oily hands on a rag.

"What?" Shepard replied defensively, propping her hands on her lean hips as she watched the turian board the elevator.

"You just turned into superbitch for a moment there."

"He…annoyed me."

"He bloody well did nothing but respond to the poisoned darts you spat at him."

"Ash."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Shepard's omni-tool flared to life.

"_Lieutenant Commander, the Captain wishes to speak to you in the Comm Room_." Pressly's voice was gruff over the comm.

"Is he mad?" Shepard wrinkled her nose.

"_Now, Shepard_."

"Aye aye."

Shepard grimaced at Ash. "Guess I had better go get my ass hauled over the coals."

"See you later, Shepard." Ash pulled out her sniper rifle and lay it carefully on the bench.

"Downtime on the crew deck when I'm done?"

"You got it. And Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"Just stay out of the turian's way."

"Oh, you can believe I plan on doing that."


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard headed for the Comm Room, pausing to greet the big man exiting with a troubled expression on his broad, normally good natured features.

"Vega? What's happening?"

"Hey, Shepard." Vega rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. "Will have to catch ya later, yeah? Got somethin' I gotta deal with."

"Yeah. Sure." Shepard frowned at his solid back as he took the stairs down.

She slapped her hand on the sensor, tugged her uniform jacket into tidy array and marched toward the massive screens that took up most of the wall. She peered around for the Captain, readying the salute she would snap when he would greet her.

"Lieutenant Commander." The older turian's voice made her stiffen. Crap.

"Uhh…" Shepard paused, considering how she should make her exit.

"Enter. The Captain had to step out for a moment. He will return momentarily."

The turian was staring at a screen that cast a bird's eye view of the settlement of Constant, the capital city of Eden Prime.

"Yes, sir." Shepard realised she had hesitated too long in saluting, and thought it best just to stand at attention until the Captain reappeared.

"Such a beautiful world."

"Sorry, sir?"

"Eden Prime. The jewel in the crown of humankind."

"I…suppose." Shepard approached warily.

"But it is not as safe as you like to think."

"You don't…" Shepard was prevented from questioning the comment by the arrival of Captain Anderson.

"Ahh, Shepard. Good. I see you have met Nihlus Kryik."

"Yes, sir…" Shepard muttered, unease rippling across her skin. "Why am I here, Captain?"

"The Spectre wanted me to supply my most trustworthy crew member for a short mission to Eden Prime."

"What is on Eden Prime that requires a Spectre, sir?"

Anderson glanced at Nihlus, who nodded.

"Scientists on Eden Prime have discovered a Prothean beacon," Anderson said.

"Like the one found on Mars?"

"Honestly, we don't know." Anderson shook his head.

"So, why is the Council getting involved?" Shepard frowned at the pleasant vista onscreen.

"Good will, Shepard. It's politics." Anderson tapped a few keys on the comm, bringing up a map.

Shepard's lip curled. "Politics." She almost spat the word.

"Nihlus is here to oversee the transport of the Prothean device to the Normandy. You are going along to keep all parties satisfied."

"And we are going along to ensure that the humans do nothing treacherous." A new voice entered the mix. Dry and faintly insulting. "Or rather. Vakarian and Nihlus are going."

Shepard stiffened and glanced back at the third turian on board.

"Saren." Anderson greeted the Spectre, his voice carefully devoid of emotion. Shepard's brows drew together as she regarded the three men.

"And Saren Arterius is here to examine a crew member of the Normandy for inclusion into the Spectres."

Anderson's head jerked in surprise, and he made a sound that had Saren's gaze fixing on him.

"Vega…" Shepard breathed softly.

"Yes. Lieutenant Commander Vega is being assessed as the first human Spectre." Saren's voice could have cut glass.

"Is that all, sir?" Shepard turned to Anderson.

He nodded. "Dismissed, Shepard. We will be in Eden Prime space in eight hours."

"Aye, sir." Shepard snapped a salute.

The door closed on raised voices from the Comm Room. Shepard stood, uncertain for a time.

"Everything alright, LC?" Jenkin's glanced up from his console.

"Just fine, Private. Just fine. Can you get a fix on Vega for me?"

"Down in Engineering, LC."

"Thanks." _Oh oh. _


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard could hear the discussion before she stepped off the elevator.

"Please step back, Lieutenant Commander. You are getting in my way." Ashley. Cool as ever.

"Getting in your way is the only way I can get you to talk to me, Chief." Vega's voice was warm with the accent of his home.

"Why do you want to talk to me, Lieutenant?" Impatience flaring in Ash's tone. Shepard grinned and leaned against the bulkhead, unashamedly listening in.

_"Anoche soñé contigo y esta manana no me quiero despertar."_

"You know I don't speak Spanish, James."

Shepard covered a smile with her fingers.

_"Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti."_

"I can't work when you are sprawled over my workspace like that." Shepard could hear the strain.

_"Sin tu amor la vida no vale la pena."_

"Mister Vega. I am losing patience with you."

"I will return, Chief Williams. And get in your way again."

"Inappropriate, Lieutenant Commander." Aloof once more.

At the sound of Vega's boots striking the metal floor, Shepard slapped a hand on the elevator button, and coolly made it seem as though she was just getting off.

"Vega." Shepard greeted him, trying to keep a smile from her lips.

"Shepard." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

What was Ashley thinking? This guy was built.

"I heard. Good luck, eh?"

"Huh?"

"Spectre."

"Shit." Vega rubbed the back of his neck, the awkward gesture endearing in the over sized teddy bear of a man.

"You will do good. Keep your eyes up and your ass in cover." Shepard punched him on the bicep.

"From your lips to God's ears, Lola." He grinned.

"And keep trying."

A frown of confusion marred his brow. "What?"

"She's coming around." Shepard grinned.

A flush darkened his olive skin. "Lola…"

"She didn't throw a spanner at you, is all I'm saying."

"Fuck. You heard."

"Hey. It's a ship. You can't go to the head without someone hearing about it."

"Hell." Vega stalked onto the elevator and hit the sensor.

"Hey, Ash!" Shepard called when the coast was clear. "Ready for the crew deck?"

"Coming." Ash reverentially secured her sniper rifle, the parts gleaming dully.

When Ash joined her, Shepard nudged her in the ribs. "So. Don't speak Spanish, eh?"

"Shut up."

"Uh huh." Shepard grinned and slung an arm around her friend's rigid shoulders.

"He might stop if I pretend I don't speak it!"

"Or he might continue saying what he wishes he could say to you in good ol' English."

Ashley groaned and covered her face as the elevator dinged it's arrival.

Shepard checked her weapon safety switch and leaned forward in her seat. Across from her, Nihlus was checking his omnitool display, and beside him Garrus was leaning back with his eyes closed, arms folded across his chest. His legs crowded her space, crossed at the ankles. Did turians have ankles?

"Saren is on the ground with Lieutenant Commander Vega and his squad."

Shepard glanced up as Nihlus spoke.

_"This is the drop zone, sirs._" The disconnected voice dispassionately declared their arrival.

"Thank you, Mister Moreau."

The next few minutes were a blur of action. Shepard startled as a turian face with blue markings appeared before her visor, checking her rig before the drop. She couldn't help stiffening. But it was all business. Wind rushed around her as they landed.

"_Lead on, Lieutenant Commander Shepard. You have the point,_" Garrus' voice was a low rumble in her ear.

"Aye, sir." Shepard narrowed her eyes back at the two tall turians at her back. Yeah. Because that didn't make her the slightest bit nervous. She moved ahead, scouting the area.

The scenery was pleasant enough. The paths easy. Shepard sighed. Babysitting. For turians. Boring as hell.

"_Hold up, Lieutenant Commander,_" Garrus said over the comm.

"Just call me 'Shepard'," she snapped.

_"Fine. Hold up a moment…Shepard. There is some unusual activity on the long range scanners."_

Shepard paused on the path. Her pistol was a cool comfort, the mechanism quietly vibrating. She tightened her grip. "Aye, sir."

_"Just call me 'Vakarian', Shepard."_

The edge of her mouth twitched.

The word that came in return was something her translator couldn't compute. She touched her hand to her ear as if it would help.

"Vakarian? What is going on?"

_"Communication from Saren and Lieutenant Commander Vega has dropped out."_

Shepard straightened and stepped out onto the path.

The first shot slammed into her spine, dropping her shields by half. She dove into cover and activated her comms.

"Vakarian! I am under fire! Repeat! I am under fire!"

_"Stay in cover, Shepard."_

"What the FUCK is going on?" Shepard leaned out to fire and blew apart a drone.

_"It would appear to be geth, Shepard."_

"What the fuck are geth?"

_"COVER!"_

Shepard jerked back as heavy weapons fire blew apart the rock she cowered behind.

The sound of a sniper rifle echoed over the small canyon.

She peeked out. A fallen mechanical body sprawled over the path.

"I have point," she gritted between clenched teeth. "Fucking cover me."

_"I have your six, Shepard."_

"Where the hell is your boss?"

_"Nihlus cut across to the spaceport."_

"Then I hope you are good with that rifle, Vakarian."

_"You have no idea, Shepard."_

Shepard curved a smile.

"Cover me." She powered up a charge. "I'm going in."


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard gasped for breath, her back plastered against the steel girder.

_"You alright, Shepard?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Just need to catch my breath a moment. These are tough sons of bitches. What do I have ahead?"

_"Big bastard. Heavy weapons. Four supports, light arms."_

"You take as many of those supports as you can." Shepard powered up a charge. She took a deep breath, hefted her pistol, breathed out to steady herself, and the world became a blur as she slammed into the metallic bulk of the geth prime. It barely staggered with the force of her charge. The lightly armoured supports were hit with the fall out and sizzled with the biotic shutdown. The crack of a sniper shot took down one of the geth as she fired twice into the carapace of the geth prime. It scorched the metal, but barely halted its progress. It's weapon powered up and smashed her shields. They crackled with energy as she threw herself behind cover.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

_"Stay down, Shepard."_

"Fuck that, Vakarian." She racked her shotgun and replaced the heat sink. Powering up a throw, she leapt over her cover, threw the biotic power and fired. The prime staggered then. She smiled grimly. She heard the sniper rifle fire once, twice.

The prime recovered and stalked forward again. She glanced down at her shields. Good for another hit. The bolts from the prime weapon fired across her torso, but she stood her ground, lifting her shotgun.

_"Shepard!"_

She fired.

The prime stumbled to a halt. Shepard tensed.

It dropped down to its knees and crumpled its face.

The sniper rifle fired once more and the remaining geth dropped. Shepard leaned back against the railing, propping her shotgun against her knee. She glanced up at the steady sound of approaching footsteps.

"You are insane, Shepard." Vakarian shook his head, shouldering his sniper rifle.

Shepard grinned wickedly. "Not the first time I have heard that, probably won't be the last."

Vakarian paused, shifting awkwardly.

"Any word from Saren or Vega? Nihlus?" Shepard asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"No. Nothing."

Shepard straightened with a groan. "Alright. Come on, CSec…we got some tin cans to kill."

"Don't you think it is a little odd?" Vakarian asked.

"What? That the geth are here on our little ol' settlement this far from the Perseus Veil? Nah. Didn't cross my mind."

"You are offputting."

Shepard made a 'tsk' sound. "Been told that too. You will get used to it, CSec."

"What happened to calling me by my name?"

Shepard glanced back, her bright eyes amused. "It's a human thing."

Vakarian flared his mandibles, and frowned. "We should contact the Normandy."

"Go for it. I'm moving ahead." She paused. "Thank you. I couldn't do this without you."

Vakarian paused in his hail of the Normandy. Before he could formulate a reply, Shepard was moving swiftly down the long walk way.

"You're welcome," he managed.

Shepard surveyed the docks below with a frown.

"Vakarian?" she keyed her omnitool.

_"Yes?"_

"The docks are burning. Get up here."

_"Unfriendlies on site?"_

"Nothing that I can see."

_"On my way."_

Shepard touched her HUD and brought up the binocular interface. She scanned, increased and scanned again.

"Shit."

_"What's going on, Shepard?"_

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Garrus."

His deep blue armour appeared in her peripheral, and she keyed off her mic.

"It's Nihlus."

"What?" Vakarian's voice vibrated with tension.

"Come on. Secure perimeter. We need to get down there."

Shepard crouched beside the still form of the Spectre. His blank gaze stared at the sky just turning rose gold with sunset. She levered herself upright and turned to Vakarian.

"Hey." She tried to get his attention.

He didn't reply. His rifle was held slackly.

"Hey!" She slammed a fist into his shoulder and ignored the pain that spiked into her joints.

"What?" Vakarian snapped, and turned ice cold eyes onto Shepard's heated green.

"I need you, Vakarian. I need you focused."

"We need to find the bastard that did this." He flung out a long, muscular arm.

Shepard laid her hand on his arm and gripped firmly. "We will, Vakarian. I promise you this." She looked down at the fallen body. "We will…" She paused and frowned. She crouched again and gently moved the heavy head to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Help me turn him."

"Shepard…"

"Trust me."

Blue eyes met green. He crouched and helped.

She wiped her hands on her thighs, the blue turian blood staining her armour. She stared at the wounds.

"Shit."

"I don't understand that expression, Shepard, but it sounds appropriate."

"He was shot once. Close range. From behind." She touched the scorched entry point on the back of the skull. "He knew his shooter."

"I don't like what you might be suggesting."

"He wouldn't turn his back on a geth. And here? Out in the open?"

"He might have been ambushed?"

"Only one bolt wound?"

Vakarian lapsed into silence. He jerked as Shepard took a digital record of the wound and surrounding area.

_"Hey! Anyone out there? Shepard? Normandy? Anyone?"_

"That's Vega. VEGA!?" Shepard shouted into her omnitool, rising and taking a few paces away. "What's going on? Where are you?"

_"They are after the beacon!"_

"Wait..what? Where are you?"

_"I'm on the docking platform!_" Vega's voice was desperate. _"They got…some kind of funky shit, Shepard. If you are anywhere near here, I need help. I can't get the Normandy."_

Shepard glanced back at Vakarian and the fallen Spectre.

"Where is Saren, Vega?"

_"I don't know! I haven't laid eyes on the lizard since we landed."_

Shepard raised her hand to her brow. Thinking for a moment.

"Alright. We are on our way. Hold tight, LC."

She strode back to Vakarian. "We will bring him back. I promise."

Vakarian rose to his full height and with steady equanimity reloaded his sniper rifle. "Lead the way, Shepard."

Shepard crouched behind the barricade and spoke softly into her comm.

"Vega." Her voice was honey smooth over good Irish whiskey. "Stay down. We got you covered. I'm making my way to you."

_"It's good to hear your voice, Lola."_

"Even better when you see my body, Vega."

_"Your lips, God's ears."_

"Down, cowboy."

_"Two geth, four…I don't know what to call them, Shepard."_ Vakarian's voice interrupted. _"Can we stay focused?"_

"Lighten up, CSec." Shepard powered up a throw. "You know we got this."

Shepard leapt out of cover.

Vega swaggered toward them. He wrapped a bulky arm around Shepard's neck and bussed her firmly on the brow.

"Fuck me, it is good to see you, Lola."

"You too." Shepard slapped a hand on his chest, and checked him out for injuries.

She felt his arm stiffen and glanced around.

"Vega. This is Garrus Vakarian. CSec officer."

She watched the turian approach, his stride measured and precise. The intensity of his gaze caused a clench in her gut.

"He has kept me alive."

"What? Didn't you have a Spectre with you." Vega frowned.

"He's dead," Garrus' voice was flat.

"What?" Vega dropped his arm and glanced from Shepard to Vakarian.

"Where is Saren?"

"No idea." Vega shook his head.

Vakarian rubbed his brow. "I don't understand this."

"Did they get the beacon?"

"No. It's over there." Vega pointed at the spike on the edge of the docks.

"What's so goddamn important about this beacon that the geth are magically here?" Shepard strode over to the spike, peering at it thoughtfully.

"Damned if I know." Vega shook his head.

Shepard was lifted off her feet. Her sight blurred and blacked. Pain wracked every joint. Images rammed her brain, leaving a negative of light that scorched her memory.

The last thing she knew was a solid body ramming her out of reach of the beacon.


	5. Chapter 5

"She is waking up. Inform the Captain."

Shepard frowned as she heard Chakwas speak. The spike of pain through the base of her skull made her hesitate.

"Doctor?" she said through a throat that was scratched and raw.

"Lieutenant. Glad you are back with us." Karin Chakwas' gentle hands touched her wrist. "I will turn down the lights, open your eyes carefully."

The halo of ghostly white behind her lids dimmed. Experimentally, she cracked her lids, preemptively wincing. The headache did not worsen.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days, Lieutenant. We are on our way back to the Citadel."

Shepard rubbed her brow, trying to gather her fuzzy thoughts.

"What about the others? Vega? Williams? Vakarian?"

"Williams is fine. She was patched up and is back on duty. Garrus Vakarian knocked you away from the beacon. Some minor bumps and bruises, but he's a turian. They are tough."

A pause.

"Where is Vega?" Shepard asked again.

The Doctor pursed her lips.

"Lieutenant Commander Vega has been arrested." The turian entered the medbay, shifting uneasily, his mandibles flaring.

"What?" Shepard sat up, and went pale.

"Take it slowly, Lieutenant." Chakwas laid a hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"Screw that." She scrubbed a hand over her gritty eyes. "Vakarian, what is going on? Why is Vega under arrest?"

"Spectre Arterius claims that Vega abandoned his men and his post. He is accusing the Commander of being responsible for the death of Nihlus Kryik."

"That's bullshit! Why didn't you say anything?" Shepard snarled at the turian. "You were there. You know as well as I do that Vega had nothing to do with that!"

Vakarian's mandibles flared as he stared down the angry human. She jumped down from the medbay bed and grabbed for the edge as her knees buckled. He shifted as though he would assist, but she only whitened her knuckles and scowled. He spoke quietly. "I am sorry, Lieutenant, but there is no evidence that he was not on the platform. When you spoke to him he was already at the docks."

"Vega wouldn't do anything to hurt that Spectre. He is a straight up guy." Shepard shook her head. "A little impulsive, sure, but no way in hell would he shoot someone in the back of the head."

"I can't call Spectre Arterius a liar without some proof, Shepard." Vakarian propped his hands on his lean hips.

"But he gets to call Vega a murderer and a coward without proof? That's not right, C-Sec, and you know it."

Vakarian made a soft huffing sound.

"Would Saren have an issue with Vega?" Shepard asked. "You know him pretty well. Why would he lie?"

"Because he has no wish to see a human in the Spectres, Shepard." The door swished, and the new entrant spoke in grim tones.

Shepard whirled and whipped up a smart salute. "Captain."

"Lieutenant. At ease." Anderson returned the salute and marched further into the medbay. "I wish to inform my XO about the situation in private, Officer Vakarian."

The turian saluted and headed for the door.

"Wait. Sir." Shepard turned to Anderson. "Vakarian was with me the whole way on Eden Prime. He saw what I saw. And if we can't trust a C-Sec officer to do what is right in all this… well…he might help us clear Vega's name."

Vakarian paused, glanced back at the two humans with an expression of surprise. Anderson paused thoughtfully.

"Please, sir. Give him a chance. He knows how these guys operate, and I reckon has reason to make sure the real killer of Nihlus is found."

"That is true." Vakarian nodded. "Whether Vega or someone else, I would like to bring the correct person to justice."

"Very well." Anderson rubbed a forefinger over his lower lip. "Lieutenant Commander Vega was not the first human candidate for the Spectres."

"Sir?" Shepard leaned back on her gurney.

"I was. I was sent with Saren on a mission and it went very, very wrong because of his actions. He lied about my role in the deaths of several civilians and I was removed from contention for the Spectres and until last week, I had never heard more from Saren Arterius when I was ordered to take him on board."

Shepard straightened, her eyes widening. "I had no idea, sir."

"It was kept quiet, but now seems relevant to the situation. Saren has made no secret of his dislike for humans, but the council persists in using him for assessments, on the theory that if a human candidate were to impress him, then they would have truly earned their place in the ranks." Anderson paced to the viewing window, staring out into the starry skies.

Shepard glanced over at Vakarian. She had to give it to the turian, he seemed to be listening intently. When his bright blue gaze met hers, she had the sensation of a sharp intelligence assessing the situation.

"In your opinion, Captain, could the Spectre have … lied about Vega?"

The Captain turned a grim expression upon his XO and the turian C Sec officer. "Yes. He is capable of it."

Vakarian squinted thoughtfully. "I would like to return to Eden Prime and investigate, Captain."

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "We can't."

The turian scowled. "I would have thought you would wish this cleared up?"

"I do." Shepard nodded. "Like nothing else. But we have to go to the Citadel. The geth. The Council have to know about the geth."

"And the ship." Vakarian said.

"What ship?" Shepard glanced back and forth between the two men.

"You have some catching up to do, Lieutenant. Come to my quarters when you are ready." The Captain nodded to them both.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck as they were left alone. "Look. Thank you. I know Saren is a Spectre and ..you know..." she waved her hand at Vakarian.

"A turian?" Vakarian replied, his voice cold. "I can assure you, that I plan to investigate thoroughly. If he is guilty, he needs to be brought swiftly to justice. If he is innocent, I would rather the investigation take place quietly so that his name is not sullied."

Shepard's bright green gaze was firm upon his own. "Vega did not kill Nihlus. I want in on the investigation."

"How much experience have you had?" Vakarian's mandibles flared. "With investigations?"

"None," Shepard replied flatly.

"Then you will only get in my way."

Shepard's hand clenched. "You are out of your juristiction, C-Sec. Out here is a little dirtier than your clean and pretty Citadel."

Vakarian paused, the only sound the huff of an irritated breath. "I assure you, Lieutenant, I am more qualified than you to undertake the clearing of Lieutenant Commander Vega's name."

"He's one of mine," said Shepard.

"He outranks you, Lieutenant."

"That's just titles. He's a friend. One of mine."

Vakarian dropped his chin and his eyes shuttered briefly. "Very well. Once we are done with the Citadel, we will return to Eden Prime."

Shepard strode toward the door of the med bay and met Chakwas coming back the other way.

"Everything alright, Shepard?" Karin rose a pale brow.

"Just fine. I'm discharging myself."

Chakwas glanced over at the turian. He uncurled his own clenched fist, nodded to the doc and headed for the door.


End file.
